The Four Kings of Hetalia High
by khrdecimo27
Summary: A Gakuen Hetalia fanfic. Hetalia High. You have no idea what this school is about or what will you encounter. Four men suddenly approached you at the entrance. You had fun hanging out with the guys and you even broke the tsundere side of the other! But what if, one day they disappeared and came back as a different person? CountryXReader. Human names used. Rated T for language.
1. Four Kings Prologue

**A Gakuen Hetalia fanfic. Hetalia High. You have no idea what this school is about or what will you encounter. Four men suddenly approached you at the entrance. They are the the most popular guys at the school, or least that's what the rumors tell. You had fun hanging out with the guys and you even broke the tsundere side of the other! But, most of all, you fell in love with them and they love you back. But what if, one day they disappeared and came back as a different person? ReaderXCountry. Human names used.**

**Okay~ So, for my first reader insert and APH story in the history of my awesome life, I give you THIS. About the Four Kings, you'll find out about them sooner or later~**

**Enjoy this fanfic that suddenly popped into my mind! Review if you want. Replies will be given! Grazie! \( = 7 = )/**

* * *

Disclamer: Hetalia and its characters don't belong to me. APH belongs to Himaruya-san!  
And oh, I also don't own you but you will be owned, sooner or later~

_**Prologue: Welcome to Hetalia High!**_

"Hetalia High." You read the words in front of you. A large banner was placed at the school entrance, so that the students can recognize it. The banner said in big, bold letters:

**'Hetalia High: The Place Where Dreams Come True'**

You are a new student and you don't have a single clue on what this school is about. Rumors say that this school is full of stupid people that don't get along including the teachers.

You shrugged the idea off of your head. You don't want to jinx it.

You were gonna start walking in when a bird started chirping above you. It landed on your head but you didn't mind it. You liked little yellow birds anyway.

You started walking in. You liked the peace, especially with the yellow bird that is sitting at the top of your head.

"Hey, _Fräulein_! Can you please give that bird on your head back to the Awesome Gilbert?"

So much for the peace.

The male seems to have a German accent, has silver hair and bright red orbs. The albino started running in your direction with two other males behind him.

The other male has long blonde hair, bright blue orbs and is very attractive. He seems to be a French one.

The other has curly brown hair, bright emerald orbs and is slightly tanned. He has this warm smile on his face that brightens up the mood. You can tell that he's a Spaniard by his appearance.

"Um, who is the 'Awesome Gilbert' between the three of you?" You asked the males in front of you. They exchanged smiles and turned to you.

"Me, of course! I'm the only one who is awesome in this school! The one and only Gilbert!" The albino said, at the top of his lungs. The yellow bird flew to his master and landed on his shoulder. It gave a little chirp.

_'At this school?'_ you asked yourself. You finally realized that they are wearing this school's men's uniform.

"Haha, don't mind him, _chica_. Gil is always like that." The Spaniard said. He still has that smile on his face. You gave yourself mental note to be good friends with this man.

"_Oui_, I agree. You are one beautiful girl, no?" He grabbed your hand and kissed it softly. You blushed at the French's sudden action. The man is very sweet and you like it.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo but you can call me Toni if you like." Antonio—or should I say Toni, said. _'What a long name...'_ you thought to yourself.

"_Bonjour_. I'm Francis Bonnefoy. Call me Francis, _ma cherie_." Francis said.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. Call me Gil, _Fräulein_! And this here is the awesome Gilbird Beilschmidt. Nice to meet ya."

"And we are, THE BAD TOUCH TRIO!" They said in unison.

"And I'm [Name] [Surname]. Feel free to call me [Nickname]. Its really nice to meet the three of you!" You gave the BTT a smile.

People started murmuring stuff.

_"The Four Kings have arrived..."_

"We better get out of the way..."

"Yeah."

Toni tapped your shoulder. "We better get going, _chica_. Its nice meeting you!"

Francis added, "Hope we see you around."

You were really confused. You were really curious on why everybody was reacting like that when the "Four Kings" arrived. But, your curiousity stopped as someone tapped your shoulder. You turned around and you saw four men in the school's men's uniform.

"You're in our way,_ bella_."

* * *

**A/N: Kyaaa~ I finished it~ Hope I didn't leave you hanging there~ And I think that you already have an idea who said those lines~**

**Review please! Replies will be done! Do not be shy to PM me! Well, see you on the next chapter of "The Four Kings of Hetalia High"! \( = 7 = )/**


	2. Four Kings Chapter 1

**A/N Corner!**

**Decimo: Hello everyone! I'll use my username because some of you guys don't know my name! Now for this A/N Corner, I present to you, the Bad Touch Trio!**

**Fans: *claps* *cheers***

**Fangirls: *squeals***

**Spain: _Hola_, everyone!**

**France:_ Bonjour_~**

**Prussia: Kesesesese~ Now what will we do, Decimo?**

**Decimo: Uh, what do you guys want to do?**

**Spain: I want to see Roma!**

**Decimo: Oh don't worry, he'll be here soon~ *smirk***

**Prussia: What's with the smirk, Decimo?**

**Decimo: Oh, its nothing~ So, which one of you guys want to do the disclaimer?**

**France: I'll do it for you, _ma cherie_~ Okay, we do NOT belong to _khrdecimo27_. Nor she owns _Axis Powers Hetalia_. She just wants to make a fanfic that everyone will enjoy~ Isn't that right, Decimo?**

**Decimo: Mhm, exactly. Thank you France! And also, I don't own all the reader-tans out there. But four lucky countries will, sooner or later~ ;D**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Meeting The Four Kings!_**

"And who do you think you are?" You glared sharp daggers at the four young men in front of you. _'Who the hell do they think they are to order me like that?!'_

"Wait, what? Are you fucking deaf? Didn't you hear the other students saying that the 'Four Kings' have arrived?" A man with the same voice as the one who 'ordered' you, said. He has an Italian accent and is quite stubborn. He wears a tan sweater over a white shirt and a black tie. A curl sticks out in the middle of his brown hair.

"You are the Four Kings?" You pointed a finger at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah!" A loud one said, fist pumping in the air. He is quite an obnoxious one too._ 'Oh how I HATE people like this...'_ You said to yourself. He wears a bomber jacket over the same clothes the stubborn one has. A curl sticks out in the middle of his blonde hair in the shape of a cresent.

"C-come on A-Al, d-don't be like that in front of o-other p-people..." A rather shy one said. He wears a blue blazer over the boy's uniform, like the others. A long curl sticks out of his blonde hair. He and the loud one seems to be identical.

_'Are they twins? O-or brothers?'_ You curiously asked yourself.

"Ve~ Al is always like that~" Another one said. He also has an Italian accent and is identical with the stubborn one. He also wears the same uniform as him. _'Wait, are the Four Kings...a pair of twins?'_ You thought. Another curl sticks out of his auburn hair in the left.

_'Why do they all have fucking curls?'_ You thought.

Great. Your day just begun and all these thoughts already flooded your mind. Just great.

You finally decided to speak up after all that fuss.

"Well, even though you are the Four Kings, I can't just follow your orders! I'm not your slave! And I'm a new student here after all. How could I even know you guys?"

"Oh, you're a new student?" The carefree Italian said, a confused look on his face.

"Yes, apparently." You crossed your arms and stood there, eyes in each and every one of them.

The obnoxious one seems to be asking the stubborn Italian something. You can't hear them though.

"What now?" Alfred F. Jones, nicknamed Al, asked the stubborn Italian.

"I don't know, goddammit!" Lovino Vargas, nicknamed Lovi, said.

The shy one joined the conversation, the carefree Italian following behind.

You just stood there, waiting for an apology. Even if you have to meet the principal immediately. You are quite a stubborn one actually.

"Wh-Why don't we just sh-show her to your g-grandfather, L-Lovi? H-he is the principal a-after all." Matthew Williams, nicknamed Mattie, tried to answer Alfred's question.

"Ve~ Mattie's right _fratello_. We really should go and show her to _nonno_, since we saw a new student here." Feliciano Vargas, nicknamed Feli, agreed to what Matthew said.

"Fine, fine. I'm not talking to her though."

"The hero will go and ask her to go with us!"

Alfred approached you and held a thumbs up.

"Okay! I'm Alfred F. Jones, but since I'm the hero in this school, you can call me Al!" Alfred fist-pumped in air, which startled you. Good thing you didn't fall.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas, call me Feli! Sorry for my _fratello_, he's always like that." Feliciano said. You know some Italian enough to know what_ 'fratello'_ means. Its just a shame that his brother was the one who said sorry.

"I-I'm M-Matthew W-Williams, but may of the s-students call me M-Mattie..." Matthew said, with a soft voice. "I'm Al's brother, by the way."

_'So they are brothers! A pair of brothers to be exact!'_ You were happy to know that your thoughts were right.

"Come on fratello, at least make the new student at home in Hetalia High!"

"Fine. I'm Lovino Vargas, obviously Feliciano's brother." Lovino said, still as stubborn as ever.

"I'm [Name]. I have to get going now, see ya around." You said.

_'I really want that apology but now isn't the time to be stubborn!'_ You thought, a bit disappointed.

You were about to leave the four men but Alfred made you stop.

"Wait!" Alfred shouted, hands reaching out to you.

"Hm?" You gave him a confused look.

"You're a new student, right? Then come with us! We'll show you to the principal!" Alfred suddenly took your hand, and both of you ran through the entrance. The others followed behind.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me?" You asked Alfred, keeping up with his speed.

"To the principal of course!" He looked at you with a big smile.

"A-Al! W-wait for us!" Mattie exclaimed, enough for Alfred to hear.

"Don't worry! I've got it covered!" Alfred ran faster, and in any second you might fall cause of his speed. You just tried to catch up to him as much as you can.

You ran through the hallways of Hetalia High. You bumped into people, but Al had a tight grip on your hand so you had no choice. You just wished that you'll be in time for homeroom.

"This school is really big, Alfred." You said. Alfred slowed down a bit.

"Yeah. I've been in this school for a long time and I'm sure you're gonna enjoy it here, [Name]."

"Is that so? I'm looking forward to it, Alfred." You looked at his sapphire eyes.

_'Those eyes...have a lot of sorrow in it...'_ You decided not to think too much today.

"Hey, don't be too formal. Call me Al. That's what everyone in this school calls me." He looked back at your [Eye Color] eyes.

"If that's what you say Al." You gave him a tender smile. He smiled back at you.

You noticed that he was slowing his pace in every step he makes._ 'We must be near.'_ You made a mental guess.

Alfred stopped in front of a big wooden door. Feliciano, Lovino and Matthew stopped behind both of you, panting.

"Well, this is it." Alfred put his hands on his hips. You looked at the door in awe.

"This door is so big and is full of details~ The principal is here, right?" You looked at Feliciano, raising in eyebrow.

"_Si_. _Nonno_ is in here. Maybe even Mr. Germania, _nonno_'s secretary." Feliciano answered.

Feliciano knocked on the door, Lovino by his side. You just waited beside Alfred and Matthew.

"_Nonno_! _Fratello_ and I are here!" Feliciano shouted. Lovino didn't seem to care, as he crossed his arms and waited silently.

"Oh, Feliciano! Come in!" A man's voice said. You assumed this was the principal's voice.

Feliciano opened the door, and he grabbed your hand. Alfred and Matthew followed behind you, while Lovino stood beside you, leaving you in between the two Italians.

"_Buon giorno_, _nonno_, Mr. Germania." Feliciano greeted. You looked at Lovino, waiting for him to greet his grandfather too. He ignored you.

"Such a gentleman indeed." You whispered. Good thing he didn't hear you.

"So, what do you young gentlemen want?" The principal asked, as he sipped the hot coffee from the teacup his secretary gave him. He has short, curly brown hair and wears a black suit.

"We're here to intoduce you to a new student." Feliciano answered and pushed you in front of the principal. He appears to be Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather, but bases on his appearance, you couldn't tell. He seems to be young-looking.

His secretary glared at you, which gave you the chills. You read the name tab in front of his desk:

**'Mr. Romulus Vargas, Founder of Hetalia High'**

"Oh, so you met a new student along the way, huh? She's quite a pretty young lady too~ Isn't that right, Germania?" Mr. Vargas said, and looked at Mr. Germania. He didn't respond though.

"So, young lady, introduce yourself." Mr. Vargas looked at you with a smile similar to Feliciano's. The smile made you relax a bit, since you've met too many people this morning.

"Uhm...uh... I'm [Name] [Surname], a new student here."

"Ms. [Surname], huh? Yes, yes, you're a new student alright. Your parents and I are very good friends and they asked for you to be at home in this school. I will not let your parents down." He said with a serious voice. Mr. Germania sighed, you guessed that he, too, was a close friend.

_'Wierd. Mom and dad never said this to me.'_ You were confused, but decided that this is much better.

"Okay. Let me give you your class schedule." Mr. Vargas handed out a piece of paper in front of you. You gladly took it.

"Have fun here in Hetalia High, [Name]. If you need anything, I'll be happy to help you. Now, you must go before classes start." He waved you a decent goodbye. And, surprisingly, Mr. Germania smiled at you.

You exited the room with the four of them.

"So, um, I'll go now. See ya guys around." You waved them goodbye. There's seems to be something bothering Lovino, based on this expression.

"W-wait!" Lovino stopped you, grabbing your hand.

"What now? This is the second time in a day that I've been stopped from walking." You looked at him and sighed.

"I...um...I-I'm s-sorry... I-I'm sorry for being rude earlier. I shoudn't have done that." Lovino stuttered, blushing. You smiled.

_'Huh. That apology was given after all.'_

"Thanks." You left the four of them in the hallway, and you parted your ways.

_'The Four Kings aren't bad after all.'_ You thought, while walking to your homeroom.

* * *

**A/N Corner!**

**Decimo: Whew. I finished it before I go on a long vacation! I'll miss you guys! TT^TT**

**Spain: Don't worry Decimo, we'll miss you too! Now cheer up!**

**Decimo: PLEASE. DON'T DO YOUR TREATMENT ON ME.**

**Spain: Fusososososo~ Fusososososo~**

**Decimo: =.=**

**Prussia and France: *laughing***

**Decimo: Anyway, sorry if I'll be on a short hiatus. Don't worry, I'll try my best on writing the next chapters and uploading them all at the same time so everybody can be happy. And sorry if I made Grandpa Rome OOC. I just can't imagine him being a principal that hits on every girl he sees XD Anyway, sorry again for detailing too much on things.**

**Prussia: _Ja_, Decimo says that you can request on who will be on the next A/N Corner cause she doesn't have a clue on who will be next. Request any Hetalia character!**

**France: I wish we could stay more... T . T**

**Decimo: It's okay France. *pats his back*  
**

**All: See you next time in the next chapter of _"The Four Kings of Hetalia High"_!**


	3. Four Kings Chapter 2

**A/N Corner!**

**Decimo: Hello reader-tans! I am so sorry for the super late update! Anyways, as I said, you can request who you guys want on the A/N Corner. So, for this chapter, I present to you, the Bad Touch Trio with England!**

**Prussia: _Ja_, we're here again!**

**Spain: I thought that we'll never show up in this story ever again!**

**Decimo: That's impossible. You're the first students reader-tan met in Hetalia High, after all.**

**England: This was requested by _ROckingpanda256_ from _deviantART_. I am very honered to be here. Except for the fact that that Frog is here.**

**France: Oh don't be like that, _Angleterre_~**

**England: Don't call me by that name, you bloody Frog!**

**France: Who are you calling a bloody Frog,_ Angleterre_?**

**England: You, of course! You're the only one in here that has that stupid face!**

**France: Why you—**

**Decimo: Uhm, g-guys?**

**England and France: WHAT?!**

**Decimo: Please don't start a fight here... *sweatdrop***

**France: Who said that we're gonna fight?**

**Spain: Its very obvious, mi amigo!**

**England: Do you want to have a taste of the English Armada all over again, Spain? *glare***

**Spain: Ehehehe... Uhm, n-no thanks. *sweatdrop***

**England: Then shut up while I give this Frog a beating.**

**France: Oh, you want a fight~? Then bring it on, _Angleterre_~**

**Decimo: Guys! You're making my head blow! Stop it!**

**Prussia: Oh well. Since everyone's making a big mess here—**

**All except Prussia: WE'RE NOT!**

**Prussia: —I'm gonna do the disclaimer already. _khrdecimo27_ or Decimo doesn't own us or _Hetalia_. But if she did...I don't even wanna talk about it. *shiver***

**Decimo: Ohonhonhon~ *smirk***

* * *

**_Chapter 2: What a Total Mess!_**

You looked at the piece of paper Mr. Vargas gave you earlier, puzzled.

_'Where is my homeroom, anyway? This school is so big, I don't even know where I am!'_ You thought, giving out a heavy sigh.

You walked aimlessly, not knowing where to go. Students are already in their respective homerooms. Meaning, you can't ask for directions.

You gave another heavy sigh. You wished you asked the Four Kings for directions first.

You explored every hallway you see, examining every detail. Hetalia High is a very well-designed school, with a very elegant design.

_'I am so lucky to be here, that's true.'_ You thought, realizing that this is one prestigious school you're in.

You examined your schedule, to see your homeroom once again.

"First Year, Class 1-IV, Class of Mr. Sadık Adnan. Cool."

Suddenly, I gust of wind blew to your direction and your schedule flew away with the wind.

"No! My schedule! What the hell did just happen anyway?"

You ran to the direction where your schedule flew. You tried reaching for it while running, but you were too tired from running with Alfred.

The schedule flew too fast, and it escaped your sight. You kept running though, since you need that piece of paper badly.

"No running in the hallways, miss. That's against the school rules." A British accent said from behind. You turned around to see a man with messy blonde hair. One feature about him was standing out.

_'Thick eyebrows? That's...very unusual.'_ You mentally said to yourself, raising an eyebrow, eyes focused on his eyebrows.

"Um, miss?" The Englishman waved his hand in front of you, which made you escape your gaze in his eyebrows.

"Oh... Uh, I-I... I'm very sorry for running. My schedule flew away so..." You blushed, twiddling your fingers, a habit you have when you're shy.

"You mean, this?" He showed you a piece of paper.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" You exclaimed in delight, and you took your schedule.

"Happy to help. Are you perhaps a new student?" He asked, ajusting his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am." You answered, ruffling the back of your [Hair Color] hair.

"Well then, I'm Arthur Kirkland, the president of the student council here in Hetalia High." He reached his hand to shake hands with you, which you happily accepted.

"I'm [Name]. [Name] [Surname]." You smiled at the stranger.

"Do you want me to escort you to your homeroom? Classes will start very soon if you don't hurry up." He offered.

"Yes, please!" You smiled happily in relief.

"Who is your homeroom teacher?" Arthur asked.

"Mr. Sadık Adnan." You answered.

"Oh. Then let us go to Mr. Adnan's class. Follow me, [Name]."

You followed Arthur to the nearest stairs, walked through hallways, and finally stopped at a door. Loud noises roared even from the outside.

"Well, [Name], this is it. Mr. Sadık Adnan's class." He opened the door for you, like a real gentleman would do.

"Hey, Alfred! Stop laughing so early in the morning! Elizabeta! Don't use that frying pan on Gilbert!" A man's voice roared once Arthur opened the door.

_'Alfred? Gilbert?'_ You thought about the familiar names you heard.

"Ehem. 'Ello, Mr. Adnan." Arthur coughed on his fist.

"Oh. Uhm... H-Hello, Mr. Kirkland. What brings you here? Homeroom is already starting." Your homeroom teacher, Mr. Sadık Adnan, said, a little embarassed.

"A new student, Sir." Arthur led you to Mr. Adnan, while the whole class froze.

"[NAME]?!" Alfred and Gilbert said in unison.

"You know her, Gil?" Alfred asked the albino, who just dodged a deadly blow from Elizabeta's frying pan.

"I don't know that you know [Name] too!" Gilbert answered, surprised.

"Well then, you may take your leave, Arthur."

Arthur gladly did what Mr. Adnan said, and left for the door.

"So, introduce yourself to class." Mr. Adnan invited you in front of the class, who are all now seated in their respective desks.

"Uhm, I'm [N-Name] [Surname], a new student here in Hetalia High. Y-you can just call me [N-Nickname] if you want..." You twiddled your fingers again, with bright pink cheeks.

"Ookaaay. So, Ms. [Surname], I am Mr. Sadık Adnan, your homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year. And, this is Class 1-IV, the best class in Hetalia High!" Mr. Adnan boasted, fist-pumping in front of the class.

The whole class narrowed their eyes at their teacher, as if to command him to shut up.

Mr. Adnan removed his happy face, replaced it with a droopy one and seated in his chair like nothing happened.

"Ugh, you guys are no fun. Anyway, choose a desk you want to sit on." Mr. Adnan said with a bored face, head resting in the palm of his hand.

You looked around, and saw an empty desk behind Gilbert, and beside Alfred, so you decided to seat there. You dumped your things and sat quietly.

"Okay, since that's already settled, you're dismissed. I want to go rest..." Mr. Adnan got his things and left for the door. He peeked at the room one last time to say something.

"And, oh, [Name], don't go near Mr. Heracles Karpusi. He's not a nice teacher." You remembered what your homeroom teacher advised.

Students suddenly turned to you, with happy smiles in their faces.

"Don't believe in Mr. Sadık, [Name]. He just hates Mr. Heracles so badly." A girl with long, wavy caramel hair informed. She also has a frying pan with her, which you find strange.

"Oh, where's my manners? Hi, I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, more commonly known as Liz." Elizabeta smiled at you.

"Thanks for the advice, Liz." You giggled at the cute nickname Elizabeta has.

"Wow, [Name], I can't believe that we're in the same class! That's so awesome! Like me! Kesesesese~" Gilbert said, getting closer to you, with that unusual laugh he has.

**_~|| PANG! ||~_**

"OUCH! Wha—? What was that for, Liz?!" Gilbert rubbed the sore spot in his head.

"Not to close, Beilschmidt." Elizabeta closed her eyes angrily.

"_Ja_, okay..." Gilbert rolled his eyes and sulked in his desk with droopy eyes, while the other students continued to talk to you.

"Hey, [Name], glad you're here! I'll tell the good news to Mattie and the others later!" Alfred smiled at you from his desk.

"_Konnichiwa_, [Name-san]. I am Kiku Honda. Nice to meet you." A Japanese man said from afar. He has short black hair and almost soulless chocolate orbs.

"Nice to meet you too, Kiku." You smiled at the Japanese man. He smiled back, ajusting his hold of his manga.

"Can I seat in my desk now?" Kiku asked. You gave him a confused look. He pointed at the other desk beside you, which is currently occupied by Elizabeta.

"Oops, I'm sorry Kiku." Elizabeta apologised and stood up, with a 'I-am-really-sorry' face.

"Its okay, Eliza-chan." Kiku sat in desk and continued to read his manga quietly.

"So, what is your first period, [Name]?" Gilbert asked, careful not be too close to you this time.

You searched your bag for your schedule, and read the group of words for the first period.

"First Year, Class 1-II, Class of Mr. Heracles Karpusi. Seems that Mr. Adnan already knows my first period so he gave me that advice. Strange, I didn't give him my schedule." You commented.

"Didn't Mr. Vargas said that he was expecting you? Maybe he informed all of the teachers here about you." Alfred suggested, a bit confused and worried.

"He wasn't really 'expecting me'... He just... He just said that he and my parents are really good friends, that's all..." You said, correcting him. You looked at him eagerly. This school is already creeping you out. Its like someone is watching your every move-

"Hey [Name]! Don't think too deep! You look funny when you think!" Alfred waved his hand in front of you. He grinned cheerfully.

Your blushed a bright shade of pink at what he said. Apparently, you're self-conscious when told about what you look.

"You look so cute, [Name]!" Alfred exclaimed, laughing. Your face is close to becoming a prized tomato.

A paintbrush started rolling to you, stopping at your feet. You picked the paintbrush from the floor.

"[Name]! Can you please give that to me?" A cute sweet voice exclaimed.

"Um, sure." You handed the pink floral paintbrush to a girl with beautiful brown hair and equally beautiful brown shining orbs. A pink flower sits at her ear.

Not to mention her curl that stands out like Matthew's...this time a bit longer.

"_Xièxiè_!" She exclaimed with a warm smile. You smiled back, sincerely.

"Oh wait! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Mei Wang, from Taiwan!" She introduced herself, clapping her palms together in delight. She is a very energetic girl.

"And she's my little sister." Kiku informed, eyes still glued at his manga. "Or at least that's what I think of her."

"_Shì_! We're relatives!" She added.

"That's great!" You sang along.

"Well, basically, almost everyone from the school has a relative for a classmate or schoolmate." Elizabeta said.

"Wow..." You said in surprisement, eyes sparkling in interest.

**_~|| RING! ||~_**

The bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom. Everyone in the room-including the ones who haven't met yet-turned for the door.

"Aw, what a shame. Homeroom's already finished." Gilbert pouted. "Well, see you guys. The Awesome Me is OUT!"

Gilbert exited the room, as well as the others. Before Alfred could go, he talked to you first.

"Hey, [Name], here's a map for the school grounds. Hope it helps." Alfred handed. You smiled in relief.

"Thanks so much, Al!" You exclaimed, and Alfred walked out of the room. You stayed for a little longer, examining very detail in the room.

After remembering everything in Class 1-IV, you headed for the door, ready to go to Mr. Karpusi's class.

"According to this, Mr. Karpusi's class is two rooms to the left from Mr. Adnan's." You though aloud, before closing the door and walking to the left.

**_~|| CRASH! ||~_**

The door from Class 1-III collapsed, revealing two familiar faces, arguing.

"You bloody Frog! Get off me!" Arthur exclaimed. He is pinned to the floor by Francis, struggling.

"Not until you make me in charge!" Francis held Arthur tighter.

"No way in hell! You're already the student council vice president! Live with it! Now get your bloody arse off of me!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur? F-Francis?" You said, in surprise.

They both looked up and blinked in surprise. They stood up like nothing happened, dusting off the dust in their uniforms. You noticed that both of them has a crest that says 'Student Council' in their uniforms.

"_Bonjour_, [Name]." Francis greeted.

"You know her, Frog?" Arthur pointed an accusing finger at Francis.

"_Oui_. Toni and Gil also knows her. And apparently, the Four Kings too." Francis informed the surprised Brit.

"Even the Four Kings? Wow, you're lucky, [Name]. The Four Kings aren't really that friendly to other students." Arthur said.

"What do you mean?" You asked curiously. Then suddenly, voices popped in your head.

_The Four Kings have arrived..._

_We better get out of the way..._

_Yeah._

"[Name]. [NAME]!" Arthur once again waved his hand in front you. "You're always spacing out."

"Oh, I'm sorry." You apologized and blushed a visible tint of pink.

"Arthur, Francis! I ran as soon as possible when a heard a loud crash! What ha—" A man with a thick German accent exclaimed. His blonde hair is slicked back cleanly. He wears glasses, similar to Alfred's. He shares the same crest in his uniform with Arthur and Francis.

Arthur and Francis froze, with terrified faces.

The man stared in horror at the horrible mess in front of him.

"YOU _DUMMKOPFS_! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!" The German exclaimed, shouting at the three of you.

The German knelt down to examine the big mess in front of him. Small chunks of woods are scattered all over the floor. Thankfully, the door is still in one place.

He grabbed a small piece of the wood and stood up. You suddenly felt a strong aura emit from the man, which scared you. His face was covered by his own darkness, and with that the three of stepped backwards, Arthur and Francis hugging each other to death.

Without a warning, the German crushed the piece of wood into smaller pieces, and you felt yourself skip a heartbeat. Dark, malicious aura still ran through the hallway.

"_DUMMKOPFS_. YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM THIS!" He exclaimed, as his voice barked in the empty hallways.

"P-please! Ludwig! This is all a mistake! We didn't do anything!" Francis held the Brit tighter, as the other held him closer.

"Y-yeah. All a mistake..." Arthur worriedly agreed, avoiding eye contact with the German, named Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Say that to the principal, President Kirkland." He dragged the two of them, while you stood in utter relief.

Ludwig stopped walking and turned his attention to you.

"You. Come with me." He said, as he continued dragging the both of them. You left a slight pang of fright inside of you. Your mind suddenly made small scenes. All of them seemed to be negative thoughts of what will happen next.

_'Uh-oh... Its my first day here in Hetalia High and I'm already being sent to the office...?! I didn't even do anything!'_ You worriedly thought. You followed Ludwig, afraid of what will happen next.

You stopped at a familiar huge, wooden door, and Ludwig knocked two times on it.

"Mr. Rome." Ludwig said with a serious tone.

"Who is that~?" Mr. Vargas (or is it Mr. Rome?) happily said. The tone of his voice is different from where you first met him.

"Its Ludwig, Sir." You can practically see a sweatdrop from Ludwig.

"Come in, Ludwig." Another man's voice roared with the same tone Ludwig has. Presumably, its Mr. Germania.

Ludwig opened at the door, the three of you following behind him. You stuttered as you slowly walked in. Arthur and Francis seemed to give up.

"[Name]? Why are you here? Did something happen?" Mr. Vargas peeked at where you are, and that alone made your heart beat faster than before.

"Why are you here, Ludwig? First period is already starting." Mr. Folkert Beilschmidt, nicknamed Mr. Germania, said, narrowing his eyes at his youngest son.

You almost forgot!

_'Oh shit! I'm late!'_ You thought. Yes, you know how to cuss.

"I have an important matter to discuss to you, Mr. Rome. Arthur, Francis, you know what to say." Ludwig turned to the both of them, their faces turned to the floor.

"We broke a door while arguing, Sir. We're very sorry." They said in unison, altough instead of saying 'We're very sorry', Francis said '_Nous sommes désolés_'.

Mr. Vargas stared blankly at Ludwig, then at the two of them, then at Ludwig, then at the two of them, and it went on like that for what seems like forever. He seems uninterested at what Ludwig said.

Mr. Beilschmidt, on the other hand, was very pissed off. He glared at Arthur and Francis as if he wants them to be gone. He stared at you, and you quickly darted your head to your side. He then stared at Mr. Vargas, unable to make his thoughts into words.

Ludwig was waiting for a response, sweat dripping from his face.

Arthur and Francis's heads are still faced to the floor. You could tell they were very ashamed of what they did and said.

While you, you felt that you're the only one who is not cooperating in this chaos, and felt very awkward. After more awkward seconds of silence, Mr. Vargas said something that practically made Mr. Beilschmidt and Ludwig surprised, and Arthur and Francis relieved.

.

.

.

"So what?"

* * *

**A/N Corner!**

**Decimo: Wow, guys. Even in the fanfic you're STILL fighting! D:**

**England and France: SHUT UP!**

**Decimo: But its so cute~! I know I love UsUk, but FrUk is just to cute and sweet! ^/^**

**England: SHUT UP, DECIMO! :C**

**Decimo: Alright, alright. Jeez... ^^;**

**Prussia: So, who's next in the next A/N Corner, Decimo?**

**Decimo: Hm, according to my list of requests, the Baltic Trio is next. It is requested by _andacondajones_ from _deviantART_.**

**Spain: That means we'll never be in the A/N Corner anymore? :O**

**Decimo: Unless someone requests you again or if I decide you guys to be in here, then yes.**

**Spain: That's sad. :'(**

**France: I'm still gonna be in here though. Cause I'm beautiful~**

**Decimo: Shaddap, France.**

**Prussia: But I won't be in here anymore! I'm too awesome for this~! Kesesesese~ :D**

**England: I don't care if I'm not here...**

**Decimo:_ Anyways_, you can request who will be on the next A/N Corner, anytime, anywhere! Don't worry, I have a list of requests to keep track~ C:  
**

**All: See you next time in the next chapter of "The Four Kings of Hetalia High"!**


End file.
